De elemnisten
by Annetje
Summary: Farah Isis is wees, ze woont bij haar oom die haar mishandeld. Maar dan krijgt ze een brief op haar zestiende verjaardag. De inhoud van deze brief zal haar hele leven veranderen...
1. Proloog

Hallo iedereen,

Dit is een compleet nieuw verhaal, geschreven voor mezelf. Ik zit nu in 4 Havo en moet dus nu een beroep kiezen. En aangezien schrijfster me wel wat lijkt... Dit verhaal is om te kijken of ik het voor elkaar kan krijgen een verhaal te schrijven dat geen fanfictie is (ik ben HP fanfictie verslaafd).

Als dit een boek word (Jeah right) dan word de flaptekst ongeveer zo:

_Farah Isis is een wees, haar ouders zijn omgekomen in een ontploffing. Nu woont ze bij haar oom, die daar niet zo blij mee is en dat ook duidelijk laat merken. Ze mag niet naar school en moet het huis schoon maken. Maar dan krijgt ze op haar zestiende verjaardag een brief, van wie weet ze niet. De inhoud van deze brief zal haar leven veranderen!_

Dat was het wel zo'n beetje. Verder over hoe ik schrijf: Ik schrijf altijd met een liedje op, vaak weerspiegeld de sfeer van het liedje in het verhaal dus daarom staat er onder elke titel een liedje 'voor het gevoel' :P

Veel plezier met lezen

x Anne


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

Hoofdstuk 1: Gefeliciteerd?

_(One last breath-Creed)_

"Wat?" Zijn stem klonk als een donderslag.

Snel boog ik mijn hoofd: "Ik heb het niet gedaan, meneer."

Ik voelde de withete pijn waar zijn hand mijn gezicht raakte: "Lieg niet."

"Ik heb niets gedaan, echt niet!"

Hij pakte mijn arm en smeet me in een hoek van de kamer. "Ik dacht dat ik je had geleerd je stem niet te verheffen tegen een meerdere?"

Ik ging snel op mijn knieën zitten en boog: "Het spijt me, meneer."

De deur sloeg dicht en ik wist dat mijn oom de kamer had verlaten. De warme tranen stroomden over mijn gezicht, dit was de derde keer deze week dat hij me sloeg. En het was alleen nog maar donderdag.

Voorzichtig stond ik op en zette alles wat ik per ongeluk had omgestoten toen hij me door de kamer had gesmeten weer terug rechtop. Als het er niet schoon uit zou zien voor hij terug zou komen werd hij vast weer kwaad.

Toen ik klaar was keek ik alles nog een keer na en liep daarna naar boven. Ik plofte neer op het bed in mijn kamer, als je het een kamer kon noemen. Het was een rommelhok waar een stretcher stond, maar ik was er dankbaar voor.

Voorzichtig pakte ik de foto van mijn ouders die op een doos naast mijn bed stond. Ze waren drie jaar geleden in een ontploffing om het leven gekomen, sindsdien zat ik hier bij mijn oom die zo aardig was geweest me in huis te nemen. Het enige wat ik hoefde te doen was voor het huishouden zorgen.

Het probleem met mij was alleen dat alles wat ik deed verkeerd ging, er leken altijd rare dingen te gebeuren. Net zoals vanmiddag: ik was de planten water aan het geven toen ik zag dat er een narcis voor het raam dood was. Dus besloot ik hem eruit te halen, het moment dat ik de aarde in het potje aanraakte begon de bloem te bloeien en een paar seconden later knapte het potje en kronkelden de wortels van de narcis overal heen.

Doordat het potje gebroken was, was de aarde over de keukenvloer gevallen. Het lag overal. Ik was snel de rotzooi gaan opruimen en was net klaar toen oom thuis kwam. Ik had hem eten voorgeschoteld en was naar de huiskamer gegaan.

Zo'n twintig minuten later had ik de stem van mijn oom uit de keuken horen schreeuwen: "Hé wicht!" Zo noemde hij me altijd als hij boos was. "Stonden er geen vier potjes met narcissen voor het keukenraam?"

Ik gaf geen antwoord. Toen hoorde ik hem woedend brullen, een paar seconden later kwam hij woedend met de narcis uit de kapotte pot in zijn hand de huiskamer binnen stormen. Het ding was twee keer groter dan normaal, oom schreeuwde: "Dacht je dat je dit kon verbergen? Wat heb je gedaan?"

Dus zoals je ziet is het allemaal mijn schuld, als ik de aarde niet had aangeraakt had oom me niet geslagen. Dit is maar een van de vele voorbeelden van de rare dingen die rondom me gebeurden.

Ik zette de foto van mijn ouders terug op de doos en keek naar mijn zelfgemaakte kalender aan de muur. Morgen zou ik jarig zijn, niet dat het iets uitmaakte. Ik had mijn verjaardag niet meer echt gevierd sinds mijn ouders waren overleden.

"FARAH! KOM NU NAAR BENEDEN!" Ik sprong op van mijn bed en haastte me naar beneden.

"Ja oom, wat is er?" Hij stond onder aan de trap en keek pompeus.

"Luister goed jij, ik krijg straks belangrijk bezoek. Je mag maar beter zorgen dat niemand je ziet." Hij keek me dreigend aan.

Ik knikte: "Verder nog iets oom?"

"Brutaal?" Hij spreidde zijn neusvleugels.

Snel schudde ik mijn hoofd: "Sorry, zo bedoelde ik het niet."

Tevreden knikte hij: "NU NAAR BOVEN EN LAAT IK JE NIET ZIEN!"

Ik rende meteen de trap op naar mijn kamer. Even later hoorde ik de deurbel gaan en mijn oom de bezoekers verwelkomen. Ik wist wat er beneden gebeurde, daarvoor hoefde ik niet te kijken. Zijn pokermaatjes waren er, ze speelden al samen voordat ik hier kwam. En eens in de vier weken kwamen ze hierheen, nog nooit hadden ze mij hier gezien in de drie jaar dat ik hier was. Nou ja, een keertje dan. Ik was ziek geweest en had overgegeven, toen was ik naar beneden gegaan om een doekje te halen om het op te ruimen. In de keuken aangekomen had ik echter nog een keer overgegeven, waarna mijn oom en zijn maatjes de keuken binnen kwamen rennen.

Hij had ze verteld dat ik zijn nichtje was en dat mijn ouders voor een week op vakantie waren en ik daarom bij hem zou blijven. Maar dat ik gisteren ziek was geworden. De andere mannen waren echt superaardig, ik kon niet geloven dat ze vrienden van oom waren. Een hielp me met opruimen, terwijl een andere de rotzooi boven samen met mijn oom opruimde. De derde hielp me later naar boven. Later toen ze weg waren kreeg ik echter een van de zwaarste uitbranders ooit, ik heb drie weken lang blauwe plekken gehad.

Wat op zich niet zo erg was aangezien ik niemand had die ze kon zien: ik ging niet naar school dus had ik geen vriendinnen, laat staan een vriendje. Ik had al bijna drie jaar geen vriendinnen meer gehad, vroeger werd ik altijd omgeven door mensen. Ik was soort van lid van de groep van populaire kinderen. Maar nadat ik hierheen ben verhuist was dat alles voorbij. Mijn echte vriendinnen waren me ook nog een keer komen opzoeken toen ik hier pas kwam, maar oom had ze weggestuurd en gezegd dat hier geen Farah Isis woonde. Hierna heb ik ze nooit meer gezien, ze zullen me vast al wel vergeten zijn.

Leven hier was eenzaam en stil, het eerste jaar vond ik het vreselijk. Nu heb ik ermee leren leven, ik zou wel moeten. Je kunt niet eeuwig blijven vasthouden aan het verleden, toch?

Ik ging liggen op mijn bed en sloot mijn ogen, hopend dat de dag van morgen beter zou zijn.

"Nee! Niet mijn meisje!" Ik schoot overeind in mijn bed, het zweet liep over mijn gezicht. Snel klikte ik de lamp aan, de kamer was zoals het hoorde. Geen vlammen, golven water, snijdende lucht of brekende aarde. Ook geen ouders. Wat was er toch met me?

Ik wist toch dondersgoed dat mijn ouders dood waren? Waarom had ik dan nog altijd deze dromen? Het voelde alsof mijn hoofd zou barstten, zo vol van gedachten was het. Wie? Wat? En waarom's?

Ik keek op de staande klok in mijn kamer, het was vijf uur s'ochtends.

"Gefeliciteerd Farah." Mompelde ik, wetend dat mijn oom er geen woord over zou reppen.

Ik kon toch niet meer slapen dus met een zucht stond ik op en kleedde me aan. Ik liep naar beneden en ging brood smeren, oom zou over een uur wakker worden om naar zijn werk te gaan en dan zou ik de rest van de dag alleen zijn.

En ja hoor, zes uur stipt hoorde ik hem de trap afdenderen: "Farah, ontbijt!"

Toen hij de keuken in stapte bleef hij even stil staan, daarna zei hij: "Goed, dan kom vandaag eens niet te laat omdat jij je nest niet uitkomt." En hij ging op een stoel zitten terwijl ik een ei en toast op zijn bord legde.

Om half zeven was hij klaar, hij pakte zijn jas en koffer en liep naar de deur terwijl hij tegen mij riep: "Waag het eens een voet buiten de deur te zetten!" Hierna knalde hij de deur dicht.

Met een zucht zakte ik neer op de stoel, ik haalde nog een keer diep adem en begon toen aan het huishouden. Eerst de afwas, toen stofzuigen. En daarna nog afstoffen. Om twaalf uur was ik eindelijk klaar, ik had nog zes uur voor oom thuis kwam. Dus liep ik naar de boekenkast in de kamer en pakte een boek: 'Wonderen van de natuur.' Het was een van mijn lievelingsboeken, het ging over dieren, planten en natuurverschijnselen. De foto's van tsunami's, gigantische bosbranden, orkanen en aardbevingen intereseerden me het meest. Waarom wist ik niet.

Ik ging op de bank zitten en sloeg het boek openen, ik wou net beginnen met het lezen van een verslag over een gigantische orkaan van drie jaar geleden toen de bel ging. Ik schrok op, zette snel het boek terug en liep naar de deur. Voorzichtig keek ik door het raampje, er stond een postbode voor de deur.

Uit ervaring wist ik dat oom soms belangrijke pakjes over de post kreeg, maar meestal vertelde hij me dat wel. Ik haalde mijn schouders op, hij was het waarschijnlijk vergeten.

Ik opende de deur en zag dat de postbode een brief had.

"Hallo juffrouw, het spijt me u te storen maar voor deze brief moet getekend worden."

Ik zuchtte, het moest maar. Dus pakte ik de pen die hij me voorhield aan en zette een perfecte kopie van mijn oom's handtekening op de lijn.

De postbode gaf me de brief en met een knikje sloot ik de deur. Ik wierp een blik op de brief en legde hem daarna op het tafeltje in de gang. Ik was al halverwege de gang toen het tot me doordrong, de naam op de brief! Hij was niet voor mijn oom maar voor mij!

Snel liep ik terug en pakte de brief op, ja hoor op de voorkant stond:

'_Juffrouw Farah Isis_

_Ladynbaumstraat 34_

_Eddinburg_'

Ik hapte naar adem, dit kon niet! Ik had nog nooit post gekregen, nog nooit!

Met trillende handen opende ik de envelop. Er zat maar een ding in, een soort van ketting. Het was een donker ijzeren ketting met een zwarte ovalen hanger waar een kruis midden op stond dat het in vier delen verdeelde. In elk van de vier delen werd een element weergegeven: bovenaan lucht, links water, onder aarde en rechts vuur. Voorzichtig liet ik de ketting in mijn hand glijden, het voelde glad aan. Ik draaide de ketting om, achterin stond gegraveerd: 'Voor mijn lieve Farah.'

Ik hield de envelop op de kop boven mijn hand en schudde ermee, niets. De ketting leek van mij te zijn dus deed ik hem voorzichtig om en keek in de spiegel die in de hal hing.

Ik zag een meisje met zwart, steil haar, groene, amandelvormige ogen en dikke wimpers terugkijken. Dat uiterlijk had ik gekregen van mijn moeder, haar familielijn liep helemaal terug tot in het oude Egypte.

Mijn hand ging naar de hanger, hij was prachtig. Voorzichtig stopte ik hem onder mijn trui want als oom hem zou zien zou ik hem zeker kwijt zijn...


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2: Wonder van water.**

(_Kelly Clarkson–Breakaway)_

Die avond kwam oom later thuis waardoor zijn eten koud was geworden, ik nam de volledige schuld op me en maakte zo goed en kwaad als het ging een fatsoenlijk diner van wat er was.

Na een uitbarsting stuurde hij me naar boven. Eenmaal op mijn kamer aangekomen had ik het rare idee dat het niet mijn schuld was van het eten.

Dit was de eerste keer sinds ik hier was dat ik zo'n idee had. Normaal was ik het compleet met het eens, en deze keer was het toch ook mijn schuld geweest. Ik had het eten laten verpieteren. Maar een stemmetje in mijn hoofd zei: 'Jij wist toch ook niet dat hij later thuis zou komen?'

Ik schudde mijn hoofd, oom had gewoon gelijk. Oom wist altijd wat goed voor mij was.

Zachtjes vervloekte ik de gedachtes en liet me achterover op mijn bed vallen. Mijn leven was goed zo: rustig, regelmatig en geen poespas. Toch had ik het gevoel dat er iets ontbrak...

'Een eigen wil.' Zei een stemmetje in mijn hoofd. Ik was net bezig met het gelijk geven doen het tot me doordrong wat het stemmetje zei. Nee, het had geen gelijk. Ik hád een eigen wil. En ik was blij... Grotendeels.

'Je leeft in angst.' Ik zuchtte en wenste dat het stemmetje stil bleef, ik had hier geen zin in. Ik was moe.

"FARAH! LAAT MIJN BAD VOL LOPEN!"

Snel stond ik weer op van mijn bed: "Goed oom!"

Ik liep naar de badkamer, deed de kraan open en voelde of het water warm genoeg was. Het was perfect, en ik voelde hoe het langs mijn hand liep. Het maakte me rustig.

Ik voelde de rust door mijn lichaam golven, even sloot ik mijn ogen en genoot van het gevoel.

"WAT BEN JE AAN HET DOEN?!"

Mijn ogen schoten open en ik zag oom, die achter me stond, met grote ogen naar het badwater kijken. Ik keek zelf ook naar het water en voelde hoe mijn mond open zakte: De straal met water de over mijn hand gleed viel niet in het water en mengde met de rest zoals normaal, maar hij stuiterde minstens vier keer voordat hij in het water verdween. Snel trok ik mijn hand terug en de straal liep weer gewoon in het water.

Maar het kwaad was al geschied, oom keek me woedend aan. Toen nam hij een grote stap naar voren en pakte mijn haar: "Dit tolereer ik niet in MIJN huis." Siste hij in mijn oor voor hij me door de badkamer smeet.

Ik voelde hoe mijn rug de muur raakte en mijn ogen sprongen vol tranen: "Het spijt me." Fluisterde ik, maar wist dat het geen verschil zou maken. Alle lucht werd uit mijn longen gedrukt toen zijn voet mijn buik raakte en ik klapte dubbel.

Toen pakte hij mijn haar weer en gooide me naar de andere kant van de kamer, ik viel tegen de badrand en hij siste: "Ik zal je leren hoe je je moet gedragen." Ik opende mijn ogen en voelde de tranen over mijn wangen stromen.

Op het moment dat ik zag dat hij weer naar me ging uithalen hield ik mijn armen voor mijn gezicht, wachtend op de klap. Maar die bleef uit, toen ik opkeek viel mijn mond weer open. Oom sloeg wel, meerdere malen zelfs. Maar hij stuitte steeds op een dikke muur van water. Ik zag hoe hij wat schreeuwde maar het water, dat een dichte muur om me heen vormde, hield al het geluid tegen.

Het water uit het bad was al verdwenen in de muur, en ik zag dat al het water dat uit de kraan kwam meteen naar de muur ging die steeds dikker werd.

Oom stampte en liep de kamer uit. Ik probeerde het water naar beneden te krijgen, maar het lukte niet. Even later kwam oom weer terug met iets in zijn handen. Wat kon ik niet zien doordat het water het vervormde.

Ik kreeg door wat het was, net op het moment dat het water viel. Er lag dik een meter water op de vloer van de badkamer en het stroomde naar de hal. Maar dat kon me allemaal niet schelen want ik keek recht in de loop van een jachtgeweer.

Oom had zijn kiezen op elkaar en snauwde: "En nu stopt het, voor eens en altijd!"

Als in slowmotion zag ik hoe hij de trekker overhaalde en hoe de kogel uit de loop kwam, ik schreeuwde: "NEEEE!" en bewoog mijn handen omhoog, naar mijn gezicht. Op dat moment kwamen de tegels van de badkamer voor mij in een razende snelheid omhoog, terwijl de tegels waarop ik stond naar beneden zakte. Ik hoorde hoe de kogel zich in te tegels voor mij boorde en met een harde 'kleng' tot stilstand kwam tegen een ijzeren buis.

Ik werd iets rustiger en de tegels bewogen weer terug naar hun oorspronkelijke staat. Langzaam zakte de muur van tegels voor mijn ogen weg en ik zag hoe oom naar mij keek, een blik van verbazing en afschuw voor zichzelf. Hij keek naar zijn handen, die het geweer nog steeds vasthielden en liet het geweer los dat op de grond kletterde. Toen zakte hij op zijn knieën en begon te snikken.

Voorzichtig ging ik naast hem zitten en legde een arm om zijn schouder, die schudde hij af: "Ga, ga nu. Straks doe ik je nog wat aan."

Ik protesteerde: "M-maar u heeft me nodig, ik kan voor u zorgen."

Toen keek hij op en ik zag de pijn in zijn ogen: "Jij zou niet voor me moeten willen zorgen, met de manier dat ik jou behandel. Jij verdient beter, je moet naar school en vriendinnen en, en..."

Hij begon weer te snikken. Ik stond op: "Ik ga naar de keuken en zet een kop thee, daarna maak ik een kruik en stop ik u in bed."

Voordat ik doorhad had hij mijn arm gepakt en me naar beneden getrokken: "NEE! Jij gaat weg, NU! Ga naar mijn slaapkamer, onder het bed staat een kistje. Het enige dat over is van je ouders, daarin zit ook een briefje met een adres erop. Ga daarheen, alsjeblieft Farah. Ik wil je geen pijn meer doen, je moet gaan." Dat laatste fluisterde hij zo smekend dat ik het wel moest doen.

"Goed, dan pak ik mijn kleren, het kistje en vertrek."

Hij knikte en zei: "Op de gang, in het kastje naast de kapstok ligt een enveloppe. Neem die mee."

Ik knikte en stond op: "Oké, zorg goed voor uzelf oom."

Toen draaide ik me om en liep de badkamer uit, toen ik de deur achter me sloot dacht ik te horen: "Veel succes, lieve Farah."

Na het kistje samen met al mijn spullen in een koffer gedaan te hebben en de koffer naar beneden gesleept te hebben pakte ik de enveloppe uit de la en deed hem in mijn jaszak.

Ik keek nog een keer achterom en stapte toen met het papiertje met het adres in mijn hand geklemd de warme avondzon in, op weg naar mijn nieuwe leven, wat dat dan ook mocht zijn...


	4. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3: Op naar Liverpool**

(_Bruce Springsteen – The river)_

Met veel moeite liep ik zonder een keer om te kijken de straat uit, zelfs drie blokken verder had ik nog de behoefte weer terug te gaan.

Oom had me nodig, hij had zo'n zware baan en nu moest hij ook nog het huishouden doen. Dat kon ik hem niet laten doen, ik stond op het punt me om te draaien en terug te lopen toen ik me weer herinnerde wat oom had gezegd. Ik moest sterk zijn, voor hem.

Voor de twintigste keer keek ik naar het blaadje in mijn hand… naam, adres, plaats… Justine Melrose, Lime street 14, Liverpool.

Liverpool, daar moest ik heen. Wat een eind was dat weg.

Ineens liep er een rilling over mijn rug en ik besefte dat ik het koud had. Toen ik naar de lucht keek zag ik dat het donkerder begon te worden, ik moest opschieten als ik op tijd bij het treinstation aan wou komen.

Geleidelijk versnelde ik mijn pas en liep met grote stappen naar het station. Links de straat uit, dan rechts en nog een keer links.

Ik stond pas weer stil voor de ingang van het station, was dit nou wel zo'n goed idee? 'Geen tijd meer om te twijfelen, gewoon doorgaan zei ik streng tegen mezelf.'

Ik liep het station binnen en keek op de grote kaart die er hing hoe ik het snelst in Liverpool kon komen. Ik zag dat er een sneltrein naar recht naar Liverpool vertrok om acht uur, dan had ik nog een half uur. Die zou ik nemen.

Even leunde ik met mijn hoofd tegen de kaart om mijn gedachten een beetje op orde te krijgen, ik zou om half zes aankomen, wat als de vrouw me niet binnen zou laten? Wat als ze was verhuist? Het werkte niet. Dus stond ik na vijf minuten weer recht en liep naar het loket: "Een kaartje voor de sneltrein naar Liverpool alstublieft." De vrouw achter het loket keek me wantrouwend aan maar gaf me toch het kaartje: "Dat word dan 23 pond 25."

Voorzichtig opende ik de enveloppe uit mijn jaszak en kreeg een hartverzakking: er zat ruim 750 pond in de enveloppe! Met trillende vingers pakte ik een biljet van 50 pond en gaf hem aan de vrouw. Ze gaf me het wisselgeld en een bonnetje die ik weer terug in de enveloppe deed. De enveloppe deed ik daarna weer veilig in mijn zak.

Ik liep naar perron 5, waar de trein zou vertrekken. Maar na een paar passen stopte ik en liep terug, aangezien het loket leeg was vroeg ik aan de vrouw: "Verkopen jullie heel misschien ook kaarten van Liverpool?"

Ze gebaarde naar een kiosk aan de overkant: "Misschien daar. Weet je dan niet waar je heen moet?"

Ik glimlachte naar haar: "Nee hoor, dat weet ik wel. Het probleem is alleen hoe ik er moet komen." Ze glimlachte terug en ik liep iets vrolijker naar de kiosk.

De elektrische schuifdeuren gingen bijna geruisloos open en ik liep de kiosk binnen. Even keek ik rond, maar ik zag niets dat leek op stadskaarten, wel ansichtkaarten en speelkaarten maar daar had ik niets aan. Dus liep ik naar de balie en vroeg aan de man die erachter stond: "Sorry meneer, maar hebben jullie misschien een plattegrond van Liverpool?"

De man dacht even na en toen verscheen er een glimlach op zijn gezicht: "Ja, ik geloof wel dat ik die heb. Wacht maar even." En toen liep hij de kiosk uit door een deur achter de balie.

Terwijl de man achter bezig was, waarschijnlijk een kaart zoeken, keek ik de kiosk rond. Het was een… steriele kiosk, ik weet dat het raak klinkt. Maar dat was het wel. Alle muren waren wit, de tijdschriften stonden zo recht dat het leek of iemand er een liniaal had langs gelegd en er was geen stofje binnen zicht. Dit alles was nogal vreemd gezien ik in een kiosk op het station stond…

Maar voor ik me er verder over kon verbazen was de man alweer terug gekomen en gaf hij me een dikke, groene kaart. Voorop stond met grote letters 'Plattegrond Liverpool en omgeving."

Ik bedankte hem en sloeg nog wat eten, drinken en leesvoer in voor de negen en een half uur durende treinreis die ik voor de boeg had. Toen ik naar de berg eten en tijdschriften voor me keek en toen naar mijn volle koffer was het maar eventjes rekenen om erachter te komen dat ik meer ruimte nodig had. Gelukkig verkocht de man ook tassen, ik zocht een mooie donkergroene tas uit met een gouden draak er voor op en pakte mijn overlevingspakket en de kaart erin.

Ik betaalde de man, stopte de enveloppe ook in mijn tas en liep met een overvolle koffer en uitpuilende tas de kiosk uit.

Mijn koffer ratelde achter mij toen ik de lange, met tegels bevloerde gang uitliep naar het perron. Het was kwart voor acht, ik had nog een kwartier.

Met veel moeite kwam ik de trap op en nog vijf minuten later stond ik op het goede perron.

Ik plofte neer op een bankje en gunde mijn lichaam even rust voordat ik mijn koffer de trein in moest werken.

Na nauwelijks twee minuten gezeten te hebben hoorde ik de trein arriveren, met een zucht stond ik op en zag hoe de lange trein vaart minderde en uiteindelijk stoppen. Ik pakte mijn koffer en begon hem naar de trein te zeulen over het verlaten station, het trapje op en een lege coupe in.

Met een laatste krachtsinspanning duwde ik de koffer in het bagage rek en uitgeput plofte ik op de zachte banken van de trein.

Ik haalde een blaadje uit mijn nieuwe tas en sloeg hem open op de eerste pagina, terwijl ik las hoe een beroemd koppel het voor de vierde keer uit had gemaakt merkte ik dat mijn ogen wazig werden. Mijn gedachten dwaalden af.

Het koste me moeite om weer te focussen maar toen ik eindelijk weer helder kon zien zag ik dat de pagina waarna ik keek onder de natte vlekken zat. Zonder dat ik het had gemerkt was ik aan het huilen… Ik wou dat ik nu tissues had gekocht in de kiosk.

Maarja, daar was het te laat voor. Net als voor teruggaan en gewoon doen of er niets gebeurt was. Ik had een bloem immens doen groeien, water laten stuiteren, de grond omhoog getrokken en daarbij had oom ook nog een geprobeerd me te vermoorden en was ik dakloze, en dat alles in een dag…

De tranen stroomden over mijn wangen terwijl de trein langzaam in beweging kwam en wegreed, het station uit. Dit was officieel het eind van mijn oude leven, en ik had het overleefd.

**AU: Even voor het idee: de 750 pond die in de enveloppe zat is ongeveer gelijk aan 1114 euro!!!**


End file.
